Light's Beginning and End
by Kirabaros
Summary: It is round two of Chuck versus Amara and the plan is to kill her. However, Angie thinks there is a chance and gives one last effort. Tag to Alpha and Omega.


**Light's Beginning and End**

It was their plan B; instead of trapping Amara, they were going to kill her. At this point, it was pretty much all they had and what Sam had pointed out, the scales would be balanced. That was how the world functioned. Without it… all life would cease.

Angela always was a believer in the balance of all things. She knew the consequences of trying to damage that balance. It was how she came back from the dead; her father appealed to the council and traded his life for hers so she would live. And it stuck with her all these centuries. It made her despise herself and feel unworthy and it was amplified when she was imprisoned and tortured in hell and she became the dark hero the world lauded about… praised about. Yet she understood the implications.

She didn't like the plan overmuch and she knew that Chuck didn't either. It was never about killing Amara but now… Angela knew what it was like to be on that last thread that was about to break. She had been there and done that and more times than she cared to admit and remember. Sam and Dean knew how far she would go for humanity and it was fueled by her love for them and the new life growing within her.

"It bothers you doesn't it?"

Angela walked back towards Chuck with the cup of tea she had made. It was the same tea she had made for Sam when he was going through the trials. It helped with most supernatural caused illnesses and she recalled fondly when Sam gave her the same tea when she was suffering from her injuries from that hellhound he killed. She looked at Chuck as she handed him the cup. "The fact that plan B is destruction… pretty much."

"You never really liked fighting and I'm sorry that it came to that before." Chuck leaned against the wall and gave an apologetic smile. "I never wanted you to lift a blade."

"Well what's done is done," she replied as she sat down beside Chuck. "I mean I love a good fight every now and then. Call it a part of the nature of my current incarnation." She shrugged her shoulders. "But I really don't like playing with the balance of things. There are always consequences."

"And you're right," Chuck pointed out. He took a sip of the tea. He hummed a bit as he tasted it. "This is good."

"It helps in a pinch. It did for Sam."

"When he was going through the trials. I know."

Angela nodded at that. She sipped her own tea and absently rubbed her abdomen. She watched as Chuck took another sip. His coloring was better but it was only a matter of time before he was gone. And their best choice was to collect souls to create a bomb to destroy Amara. She refused to believe that it was the only choice, that there was another and it just hasn't been thought of yet. What if…

"You're planning something."

Angela shifted to look at Chuck. He was staring at her like he was going to probe her innermost secrets. She raised her brow at him. "Whatever do you mean?"

Chuck shook his head and smiled, "You always did manage to keep from stating the obvious. Never revealing your hand. So… tell me."

Angela studied Chuck for a moment before she finally said, "There is another way." Her gaze lighted upon Chuck and held his gaze.

Chuck kept the look and it felt like he could see into her soul. He was starting to understand how it was possible that her and Sam could read and understand each other without words. He thought he had the answer. "You want to see her."

"I am going to talk to her," Angela clarified. She knew that it sounded ridiculous, so she continued on, "I may like a good fight every now and then but the one thing that I always do is try talking people out of fighting. Even at my worst, it was what I did before resorting to violence and even then, my choices were towards…"

"I know," Chuck replied waving her off. He had seen it and he saw her pain and suffering. It was one of his biggest regrets. "Do it."

Angela blinked as she realized what Chuck was saying. She knew he didn't want to kill Amara. And in truth… she didn't want her dead either and part of it was because she understood the balance of things but she also could understand the pain that Amara went through once she calmed down from the threat that Amara implied. She raised her brow to silently ask if Chuck was sure.

"I'm sure, Angie. If you can talk to her maybe…" Chuck made a slight gesture like it was nothing left to lose. He looked at her. "Do what you can."

~0~0~0~0~

The park was rather pleasant… except for the planter of dead flowers. Amara looked all around and then up at the sky. She saw the state of the sun and then looked around.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Amara turned to see Angela standing there. She studied the woman and noted the rounded middle through the soft silvery material. She recognized the gown. Of course her brother would give it to her. "What do you want?"

"Only to talk," Angela replied as she took a step forward. The silvery material felt like it was getting a charge as she walked closer. It wasn't like it was trying to defend. It was reacting to Amara and her power. She lifted her hand and gestured, "I am not here to fight. I don't want to."

Amara looked at her with a slight frown. "You don't want to try to kill me? After what I did to your twin?"

Angela studied Amara and closed her eyes when she felt the breeze trickle through. She opened them and replied, "That was a long time ago and I don't remember anyway. Why would I try something for a thing I can't remember and wouldn't want to?"

Amara frowned at that, "You don't want to remember?"

"No," Angela replied as she shook her head. She gave a slight smile. "It was then and the sum of my life are the memories I do have. Previous lives however brief they are as well. Besides… I don't' think I like how I was then. How angry… violent…"

"But you fight. You've shed blood…" Amara was baffled by it.

"And I've not enjoyed it at all," Angela admitted. She held her hand over her abdomen as she looked at the other woman. "There is no pleasure in taking life. Only the most sinister would; they would have no heart." She studied Amara with a pointed look and paused. "What is wrong, Amara?"

Amara frowned at Angela. She couldn't understand this creature. She had done things to her in the beginning and now at the end of it all… the woman just wanted to talk and be friends. It was baffling to her. She had never met anyone that showed as much compassion and whatever it was that she couldn't name. She looked at the woman looking at her and frowned, "Why do you ask that?"

"Call it idle interest if you want but I call it concern." Angela took a breath before she took a step forward. "Ever since we met… as much as I was angry at you for threatening my mate… I've been concerned about you. And that is the honest truth. I was concerned about all that rage you have within you."

"Why do you care?"

"I sensed your anger and suffering. When I sense trouble and if I can do something to help, I offer it."

"Even if it is futile?"

"Especially that. Because I like to believe that there is always a chance." Angela gave a smile as she looked up at the sky. She looked at the dying sun. "And I like to think that there is a chance for you to see that by killing your brother you are killing yourself; that your rage and anger… it only destroys." She looked back at Amara.

"And you think you know everything?"

Angela looked at Amara and shook her head, "No. I don't presume to know everything. That is hubris." She paused and looked aside to think a moment before looking back. "But I know what it's like to kill in rage and hatred. I've done it and I've almost destroyed myself though I didn't know it at the time."

"You destroy yourself?"

"Yes." Angela felt her throat convulse for a moment before she continued, "I almost did when my mate was first killed. From others, I was told that it nearly tore the fabric of time and space."

"You're describing the time I… set you on this." Amara turned away to think about it. She looked back at Angela. "Is his your revenge?"

"No. All I want is for you to see a little." Angela started to reach out but was stopped. She felt weak and moaned a little as she bent over. The scene faded before her as she struggled to stand up.

Amara noticed everything. She saw the pain and the flickering. "You aren't really here."

"Impossible for me since I am not what you say I once was. I am only using what I know and that…" Angela paused as she braced herself. She put a hand on her abdomen and took a couple of deep breaths. She looked at Amara and said, "That is to project my persona to wherever I want to be. I have gone on too long…"

Amara gasped as she reached forward to help. She kneeled in front of the woman who was risking a lot being here. She grasped her arms. "You come here with a risk and for what? Why?"

Angela looked up with a smile. "Because I believe that you don't want the end to come." She lowered her head and closed her eyes. She didn't want to leave Amara at this point but…

Amara watched as the projection of Angela disappear. All she could see though was the smile on the woman's face and the look. She couldn't understand it.

~0~0~0~0~

"You are warm. You always have been warm."

Angela hummed as she leaned against Chuck, more to be his support as they waited. "Call it the curse of being a dhampir. Normal body temp runs like a low grade fever in normal humans." She took a breath as she kept her eyes closed.

Chuck hummed a laugh at that. He looked over at Sam as he leaned against Angela. He murmured, "Sam is still upset."

Angela opened her eyes and looked at her husband and mate. "I know. But he understands. He doesn't like it but…" She caught Sam's gaze and gave a gentle, tired and reassuring smile.

"He understands," Chuck replied softly. He watched Sam's expression before he turned to look at the news being shown. "It always amazes me how you both just seem to communicate. The level of trust…"

"I always have. Since the first time I formally met them." Angela studied her husband along with Rowena and Crowley. "It hasn't changed and I don't foresee it changing in the future." She sighed, "I wish it hadn't come to this. Dean is like my brother."

Chuck shifted to look at her. Even in her tired state, she was saddened by the whole thing. She didn't want Amara to die any more than he did. He asked, "You think it made a difference?"

Angela turned to look at Chuck. Before she could say anything she found herself back in that park and she was standing next to Chuck. She looked around and saw Amara and Dean. Dean looked a little stunned at seeing her there. She grasped Chuck to keep him from falling over and looked at Amara and asked, "What's going on?"

Her question was answered when Chuck and Amara started reconciling. She was surprised that she was there since she knew that the soul bomb was inside of Dean and it was literally a ticking time bomb. And she figured Sam guessed where she was since she started to feel his panic.

"Shifa'?"

Angela turned to look at Amara, surprised she called her by the name given to her by the Egyptian pantheon that adopted her. She looked at Darkness and noted how lighter she seemed. That darkness and rage melting away. It had her a little worried since she wasn't sure about what to think of the whole situation. She raised her brow at the pair.

"This is what you meant, isn't it?" Amara gestured at herself and Chuck. "Having faith even when it seems hopeless."

"Um…" Angela wasn't sure where this was going but the smile was reassuring. "Yeah. It's what I meant about why I showed up here. But it essentially applies to anyone."

"I see." Amara looked at Angela with a smile. "And I thank you for that. Before Dean came, you had me thinking." She paused a moment before walking towards Angela and put a hand on her shoulder. "Which is why I want to ask something of you."

Angela glanced at Dean for a moment before looking at Chuck. He wasn't in distress except for the fact that he was still in a declining state of health. She then looked at Amara and asked, "What is it that you ask?"

It was formal sounding but Angela felt that it was right to do so. It made things clear and no mistakes in intent. Plus it just sounded right. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they had all been together when the world began or just whatever. She had learned over the years to take what was given since often the larger picture wouldn't be revealed until further down the road and sometimes it was the little things that made all the difference.

Amara looked at Angela and noted her hesitancy but she didn't blame her. She lifted her hand and stroked her cheek. "I ask if you would help me one last time." She gestured with her eyes towards Chuck. "Please."

Angela glanced at Chuck and then at Amara. She understood what was being asked and what it would entail. It would be a serious drain on her energy and…

"Your baby will be fine," Amara said in a low voice. She looked at Angela with a look that to outsiders could seem intimate. "You are a healer. I am not but I can give the one thing that could mean the difference."

Angela looked at Amara, not shrugging off the hand but rather accepting it. It was a risk but… She nodded her assent. She allowed herself to be led by the hand to where Chuck was waiting. She looked at the man and nodded when he nodded at her. She turned to look at Dean and give him a reassuring smile, unaware that it was similar to the one she gave when she followed Sam into the Cage. She turned back towards brother and sister. "Are you ready?"

Chuck looked at her and said, "Nothing will happen to you or the little one."

"And I trust you both to that." Angela smiled at both of them and noted the slight look of surprise. She looked downward and closed her eyes and took a breath. When her head was facing them her eyes opened and flared to reveal she had tapped into her powers. She lifted her hands to reveal that the tattoos underneath her wrists were glowing.

Most of the time, Angela could tap into the basics. The truly great feats were often a product of her not exactly sure what happened. If she wanted to think about it, it had something to do with her origins, the one ones she couldn't remember. But there were the laws of the universe as well that played a role. It only proved that one couldn't truly know everything. She did know how to tap into her abilities and be able to use them as necessary to do her job of protecting the innocent. Now she knew how to do it but knowing exactly what she was doing… it felt like instinct.

Putting a hand on Amara and Chuck's shoulders she held still and looked ahead while Amara channeled her power into Chuck. At one point she looked up at the sky and watched with a slight smile as the sun began to shine brightly again. She only looked down when Amara was finished with what she was doing. She felt her power recede, her tattoos dimmed. The last to dim were her eyes and with that, the exhaustion hit. She gasped as Amara and Chuck held her upright.

"Angie?"

"I'm alright, Dean." Angela turned to let him know that it was okay. She straightened up even though it was taking a lot of effort to do so. She took a couple of breaths and gave a wan reassuring smile. She looked at Chuck and Amara and nodded, "I'm guessing and assuming that this is good for now?"

"Yes," Chuck replied as he held onto her. "You've done well, Angie. More than what anyone ever asks of you." He looked at his sister and nodded, "And now it is time we give back to you."

Angela looked at the pair before she suddenly found herself back in the bar. It was so sudden that it didn't help her already weakened state and her legs buckled. She was hardly aware of the fact that Sam's arms caught her and were the only thing holding her up. She looked around trying to make sense of what just happened before she passed out.

She found herself waking up in the back seat of the Impala and they were in the bunker. She frowned a bit as the back door opened and Sam reached in to the car to pick her up. She didn't resist but she did signal that she was awake but he wasn't quite listening just yet. "Sam," she said softly.

She was set on her feet but she was still shaky and almost fell. She looked up to see Sam's concerned look and felt his anxiety. She tried to be reassuring, "I'm okay. Just a little dizzy."

"What happened?"

Angela paused when she heard the words in her head. She gave a slight shake to focus on what Sam was asking her. She managed to get out, "I was with Chuck."

"I figured that."

Angela looked at Sam and saw his jaw twitch slightly. She knew he was trying to deal with a myriad of emotions. The least she could do was be reassuring about one thing that would concern him the most. "She didn't hurt me," she said. "Amara didn't hurt me."

"Then why are you…" Sam calmed himself down, not wanting to shout. He glanced at Castiel as they headed towards the entrance. "What happened?"

Angela took a breath and said, "I saw Amara. I was with Chuck. She… she wanted to make amends."

It was not exactly a walk and talk but she managed to explain that Amara and Chuck made amends with each other. She had just finished describing what she had done to help Amara heal Chuck when they entered the bunker. "And she said that… as a thank you… everything will be okay." She placed a hand on her abdomen as Sam helped her down the stairs.

"Do you know what she meant by that?"

Angela looked at Castiel before looking at Sam. She then said, "It was her gift to me." She moved over towards a chair to sit. She put a hand on her lower back and reached for the chair and eased herself down with Sam helping her. She rubbed her abdomen since the baby decided to kick her a little. She said what had been spoken to her in Enochian and then repeated it for Sam's benefit, "The baby is safe."

That relieved a lot from Sam's mind and Angela could tell. She held onto him when she stood up to try and head to their room. Before she could do that, however, there was a flash of light and Castiel was gone. Her eyes widened in reaction before her nose caught the scent she had missed. She turned to see a woman standing there and with a gun pointed at them.

Angela had guns pointed at her more times than she would like. She had been shot, stabbed, beaten, burned and buried alive. Having a gun in her face made her tense up but she was calm about it as she listened to the woman tell Sam that the Men of Letters was doing something about the events that had happened. She couldn't help but snort at that and stepped forward, her tiredness forgotten. She looked at the woman and said, "So they send Madam Librarian? How are you Antonia?"

If there was confusion in the ranks, Angela wasn't going acknowledge it. Her attention was focused on the intruder. She gave a slight smile and added, "Thought you knew manners. You were always insistent that I give you that much."

"You know her Angie?"

Angela didn't look at Sam but instead kept her gaze on the person she knew only from the first moment she made herself known. She wasn't going to tell Sam that she was tapping into her abilities since she picked up the fact that the woman was not going to be the most pleasant of company. "You could say that," she replied.

"They told me you would do this. Play mind games," the woman replied.

"Process of observation. Thought you librarians of the Men of Letters would respect that. Then again you turn your pompous ass noses up at those that actually do the fighting." She took a step forward.

"Not another step."

Angela would have said something but Sam stood in front of her. He wasn't directly in front of her but his posture was clear as he strode forward. She glanced around and saw Shadow and Gideon edging forward, growling and ready to attack if she gave the word. The other puppies were somewhere, hiding and their mother was standing guard over them. She looked at the woman and said, "You are outnumbered here so I think you should put down the gun."

"No. I'm here to take the Winchesters in."

It was out. Angela sighed as she adjusted her position. She noted the woman's body tense when Sam stepped forward again. She waved at Gideon and Shadow to stay back just in case. She looked at the woman and closed her eyes as Sam said that the woman was not going to shoot. She tilted her head slightly as time seemed to stand still as she heard the breathing of the woman. Her eyes opened to flare her golden orbs the moment she heard the gunshot.

 _Do not be afraid. Everything will be alright. All you have to do is fight and live._

* * *

 **A/N:** Round 2 of Chuck vs. Amara and Angie tries one last ditch effort that doesn't involve death and destruction. Tag to Alpha and Omega.


End file.
